Me Without You
by nygirl26
Summary: Post-Finale, T/J fluff. Spoilers for the finale! Read and Review, pretty pretty please, with a Tommy on the top.


Disclaimer: Okay, this is not my first story, but it is the first Instant Star story I've posted. So please, PLEASE review, and be honest!!  
Also, be warned that this is complete, unabashed fluff written to stop my heart from bleeding after watching the finale. Lastly, I  
obviously do not own Instant Star, any of its characters or actors. If I did, I would have Tim Rozon to comfort me, instead of writing  
this.

Jude breathed a sigh of relief as she settled into her hotel suite. She was beyond tired, a combination of jetlag and of the

whirlwind schedule of the day. She had not only flown into England, but had also toured her new studio, and, of course, been

surrounded by press at every turn. All she wanted now was a nice, hot-

"Bath?"

Jude's head shot up as she caught sight of her roommate for the first time.

"You're really here?"

He smiled, "You thought I'd bail on you?"

Jude looked down, slightly ashamed because yes, that thought had crossed her mine. Wouldn't she be crazy for it not to have?

"You're just a sight for sore eyes, that's all. How could anyone have thought that I'd actually do this without you? You were out of

sight for twenty two hours and I already missed you like crazy."

He grinned from across the room. "You know, if you really missed me like crazy, wouldn't you be over here right now?"

The words had barely left his mouth before Jude launched herself across the room and into his arms. They kissed deeply for a few

seconds before he pulled away, concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he questioned, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Jude sniffled, "I just hated doing that to you, in front of our friends. I've always been the one so scared that you would change your

mind about us, and there I was, forcing you into this plan where I publicly declared that our relationship was over."

He rubbed her back soothingly as he led her over to sit on the bed.

"Jude, the plan makes sense. You've never really been given the chance to have a career separate from us. From the beginning every

article about your music threw in speculation about our relationship. That's not fair to you. And after that oh-so-public confirmation-"

"Admittedly, not my finest moment", she interjected.

"Maybe not," he conceded, "but we overshadowed you, and that's not right. You deserve a clean slate. I'm just glad I'm not erased

completely."

Jude looked at Tommy adoringly, "You could never be. You know, I've grown up a lot this year- we both have- and I've learned that I

can be me without you. But I've also learned that I don't want to be. I mean, I still need to grow as an artist, as a person, there are

some things I have to do on my own…which means I'm hoping you're okay with a long engagement?"

Tommy's eyes grew dark. "It sure as hell isn't! I want you barefoot and pregnant by Christmas!"

Tommy's angry look and booming voice did nothing but crack Jude up, to Tommy's mock dismay.

"Damn, I must be losing my bad boy touch. Listen, Jude, you're eighteen. A mature eighteen, but still…I've done the teenage marriage

thing before, and it didn't end well. And I know I'm ancient compared to you, but I just turned twenty-five, and I have a few issues to

work through too. Neither of us is ready for that commitment just yet, but I am ready to commit to that future. I'm ready to say that

you are the one, the only one, that I want that future with. If it comes in two years, or ten years, or sometime in between, as long as

I can spend that time with you, I'm happy."

Jude's breath caught at his statement. She would just never tire of hearing Tom Quincy profess his emotions for her. "I love you, you

know that?"

Tom shrugged, "I suspected when you slipped me a plane ticket to London and your room information. Well, I figured it was one of two

things- you love me, or you're very generous to your booty calls."

Jude cackled, "Listen Grandpa, booty calls should not be in the vocabulary of a twenty five year old. And booty calls better be out of

your system completely. How can I call Sadie crying about you cheating on me, when she doesn't even know we're together?"

Tommy winced slightly at the mention of Jude's sister. "Okay, one, I haven't had a booty call in about three years- something to

do with this gawky redhead who entered my life around that time. And two, on a more serious note, are you sure you're okay with this?

With Sadie not knowing? I know how close you two have become, and-"

Jude held up a hand to stop him. "I'm okay with it, really. It's not forever, I'll tell her soon. But it had to be believable. Smart, and

capable as she is, stellar actress is not high on Sadie's list of best qualities. I couldn't risk her knowing. And we are going to have to

learn to be stealth for a while. A long while. No outings together, no visiting me at the studio-"

"So basically, I'll be a kept man in your rock star pad?"

Jude looked at him nervously, afraid that her conditions might just be too much for him.

"Yeah", she said quietly. "Kind of."

Tommy smiled, "Sounds fantastic. I've been meaning to take a vacation."

Jude let out the breath she'd been holding. "I can't believe you'd do all this for me. Why?"

Tommy shook his head, "I don't know how many times I can tell you that you, you Jude Harrison, are the only thing I need to be happy.

No matter where we are or aren't, what we're doing or not doing. I don't know how many times you need me to say it before you

believe it- but I'll never stop trying."

Jude wiped a stray tear or two from her face, and shook her head, trying to clear her emotions up. She was not going to spend the

first night of her new life crying, happy tears or not.

"So, all this talk of engagements and futures, it has me wondering…" Jude smiled shyly at him.

"Do you think I could have my ring?"

Jude swore that she'd never seen a wider grin on Tommy's face, and she took a mental snapshot of it, vowing that no matter what she

would never forget, or take for granted, how happy they made each other.

Tommy's hand shook as he took the black box from his pocket. "Jude Elizabeth Harrison, will you, in the fairly distant future, marry me?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes", she continued murmuring the word softly until their lips met. Once they broke apart, Tommy flipped open the box to

reveal a breathtaking, eleven carat, sapphire and diamond ring set in platinum.

"Sapphire, for your eyes", he whispered, placing the ring on her finger.

She looked at Tommy, her eyes serious. "This ring will never be far from me, mind, body, or soul. I won't always be able to wear it, I

won't always be able to show the world that I belong to someone. But in my heart, I will always, always, be yours."

Their lips met again, more passionately. Whether or not the wedding came when she was nineteen, twenty, or thirty-five, they

were making promises, building a future. And for the first time it was only for them to know. Their own wonderful, perfect, little secret.

This time they didn't break away until forced by their lungs.

"So", Jude whispered seductively, "I believe you mentioned something about a bath?"

Tommy nodded, eyes still hazy with lust. "Yes, a bath. In a tub more than big enough for two. We'll have to refill it though, I'm sure the

water's cold by now."

Jude shrugged, her eyes shining with happiness and hope, and the same sense of invincibility she always felt with Tommy by her side.

"That's okay. We have time. We have all kinds of time."

Here ends the fantasy world that I have convinced myself exists for Tommy and Jude. I mean, he must've been waiting for her- that's why it was an easy choice…right? Anyway, I hate to shamelessly beg for comments, but if there's any interest I was thinking about maybe writing my own version of some of Jude and Tommy's time in London- not at all to step on the toes of the planned Season 5 fanfic on DLS, as mine is clearly not cannon. If anyone wants to see more of this, let me know. If not, thanks for reading!!  
Jude's Ring: /product-info/11.14-carat-sapphire-ring-in-platinum-?productidKM424&chanelidFROOG


End file.
